1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a memory device, and more particularly to read or write performance of phase change memory.
2. Information
Phase change memory (PCM) may operate based, at least in part, on behavior and properties of one or more particular phase change materials, such as chalcogenide alloy and/or germanium antimony telluride (GST), just to name a few examples. Crystalline and amorphous states of such materials may have different electrical resistivities, thus presenting a basis by which information may be stored. The amorphous, high resistance state may represent a stored first binary state and the crystalline, low resistance state may represent a stored second binary state. Of course, such a binary representation of stored information is merely an example: Phase change memory may also be used to store multiple memory states, represented by varying degrees of phase change material resistivity, for example.
A PCM memory cell may transition from an amorphous state to a crystalline state by applying a bias signal to the memory cell. Characteristics of a bias signal, such as peak magnitude and/or pulse width, for example, may be selected to allow a transition to a crystalline state.
Nonvolatile memory devices, such as PCM, may comprise wordlines and bitlines to program an array of memory cells. As density of memory cells in an array increase, distances between adjacent wordlines or bitlines may decrease. Decreased spacing among wordlines or bitlines may lead to undesirable effects, such as capacitive coupling, crosstalk, or proximity-disturb, just to name a few examples.